


Bittersweet

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Bittersweet

Дождь начинается ближе к рассвету, прибивая к пылающему асфальту застоявшуюся плотную духоту, теплой слякотью разливается по плоской крыше. Можно было бы хоть сейчас лечь спать, понадеявшись заснуть под утреннюю свежесть, но Стиву на самом деле не хочется.  
Он слишком бездеятельный в эти дни. Нервная энергия гложет изнутри, переполняя, начиняет ноющие от недостатка движения мускулы, свербит под ложечкой, подталкивая, подпихивая, подстрекая прямо сейчас сорваться с места и куда-то бежать, что-то делать, быстрей, быстрей, иначе не успеть, иначе может произойти страшное, катастрофа, все пропадет и будет уже никак не спасти…  
Старк говорит, что это панические атаки. Тот еще специалист, но Стив ему верит, правда, название все равно ничего не дает. Он просто проводит ночи на крыше, глядя на мерцающий огнями город. Джарвис, не спрашивая, негромко включает ему музыку – что-то смутно знакомое еще с детства – и гасит свет. Горит только огромная надпись по фасаду, и на крыше сумрачно светло от ее синеватого отсвета с одной стороны и черным-черно – с другой. С той стороны, где светлее, есть еще отличное кожаное кресло-шезлонг, есть стол с пачкой журналов, есть холодильный шкаф с напитками и сэндвичами, его стеклянная витрина тоже подсвечена так ярко, что можно даже читать. И каждую ночь Стив действительно приносит с собой книгу, но читать не получается – он не может сосредоточиться.  
Стив Роджерс всегда считал себя человеком терпеливым и выдержанным, способным ждать столько, сколько потребуется, в конце концов, у него был достаточный опыт долгого бесплодного ожидания. Но сейчас проблема в том, что его грызет беспокойство настолько сильное, что обычно железная уверенность в собственной правоте потихоньку тлеет и подтачивается. Проходят дни, проходят недели, и Стив Роджерс начинает спрашивать себя, правильно ли он поступил? Может быть, нельзя было отпускать? В ответ на твердое «Не иди за мной» – все-таки пойти? После негромкого «Я сам тебя найду» – скрутить, связать, оставить при себе?  
А ведь Баки ему верил, доверял. Повернулся спиной, уходя.  
«Мне нужно многое вспомнить и о многом подумать»  
«Нет, мне не нужна твоя помощь, я способен о себе позаботиться»  
«Я не представляю опасности для тех, кто мне не угрожает»  
Это было чертовски больно, страшно, почти невозможно – после всех поисков, после отчаянья и надежд. Но Баки ему доверял, и Стив отпустил его.  
И теперь у него были эти душные летние ночи, одна за другой. Находиться в запертом, стерилизованном, кондиционированном помещении было невозможно – постоянно теребило ощущение, что он отрезан от мира, что если Баки прямо сейчас придет – Стив не увидит и не услышит. И произойдет что-то ужасное.  
Поэтому – крыша. Обтянутый кожей шезлонг, прохладный лимонад в высоком стакане, покоробившиеся под дождем глянцевые обложки журналов с яркими, ненастоящими женщинами и автомобилями на них. Спать не получается, поэтому он просто смотрит на городские огни, мокнет под неприятно теплым дождем и слушает шум ночных улиц.  
Город, на самом деле, очень тихий. Он однообразно гудит, иногда высверкивая далекими трелями полицейских сирен. Сюда, на крышу, не доносятся ни разговоры прохожих, ни пьяные выкрики посетителей ночного клуба поблизости, ни душные сладкие запахи круглосуточной китайской забегаловки на углу. Но в тот момент, когда розовый свет поднимающегося солнца ударяет в зеркальные стены небоскреба напротив, Стив почему-то вздрагивает и поднимается с шезлонга.  
Он откладывает уже третью неделю открытую на шестой странице книгу и идет к самому краю, туда, где уже в утреннем свете чуть приглушенно светит вывеска с именем Старка. Он опирается ладонями о парапет и смотрит вниз, как будто с высоты в сотню этажей можно что-то разглядеть там, под жидкими кронами обрамляющих вход в здание деревьев.  
Удивительно, но сквозь утреннюю какофонию города Стив слышит шаги.  
Баки идет уверенно, вразвалочку, неторопливо и четко ступая по керамогранитным плитам, зажатым между широких газонов, усаженных чахлыми яблонями. Он будто спотыкается на секунду, останавливается, и в этот момент Стив наконец-то может его разглядеть.  
На нем все та же куртка и джинсы, что и месяц назад. Отросшие волосы связаны в хвост, руки в карманах.  
Баки стоит внизу под небоскребом Старка и, запрокинув голову, задумчиво смотрит вверх. Стиву кажется, что он смотрит ему в глаза, хоть это и невозможно. Он даже различает, как Баки криво ухмыляется и качает головой. А потом разворачивается и идет уже по мокрому, чавкающему после дождя газону, садится под одну из яблонь и откидывает голову на ее ствол, закрывает глаза.  
Когда Стив в конце концов оказывается внизу, выбирается из здания и подбегает к облюбованной Баки яблоне, тот сонно вздрагивает и разлепляет глаза, смотрит на Стива недоуменно, зевает и улыбается.  
– Стив, – говорит он, потягиваясь. – Ну наконец-то.  
Стив протягивает ему руку, и Баки цепляется за нее, поднимаясь, отряхивает мокрые джинсы и морщится.  
– Ужасно спать хочется, – говорит он доверительно, приваливаясь к плечу Стива, и тот торопливо кивает.  
– У меня есть комната с большой кроватью, – говорит он, осторожно обнимая Баки за талию. – И душ.  
– Да, – самокритично оглядывает себя Баки. – Душ не помешает.  
Они больше не разговаривают. В лифте Баки задремывает, он еле стоит на ногах, когда Стив стягивает с него грязную одежду и заталкивает его в душ. Под горячими струями воды он только сонно улыбается, поворачиваясь и подставляя те части тела, которые требует Стив, инстинктивно вскидывая и отводя в сторону протез, чтобы на него не попадала мыльная пена.  
А потом они ложатся спать. Баки отрубается моментально, кажется, еще даже до того, как его голова касается подушки. А Стив… да, наверное, сейчас он спит впервые за этот чертов вымотавший его до дна месяц. Стив Роджерс спит, и ему снятся самые лучшие сны за последние семьдесят лет. А, может, и вообще – самые лучшие.


End file.
